It sucks to be me
by Believe-daydream-Fly529
Summary: Robin and Zatanna are the perfect couple, despite the fact she doesn't know his secret identity. So when Zatanna transfers to Gotham academy, he's worried. Can he stop flirting with her so he doesn't blow his cover? And how does Robin feel about the fact that she might be falling in love with Dick Grayson? Rated beacuse I'm paranoid :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Yet another story... Hope you like it! Minor cursing... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Disclaimer:If I owned DC comics or young justice, I would currently be hugging a life size robin doll. Do you see robin anywhere? *looks left* *looks right*. I didn't think so.**

**It sucks to be me**

**Robin POV**

Everyone tends to think that being the 'boy wonder' is easy. I pick up things and it just comes to me naturally. Nope. Not at all. I'm still a (pretty) normal kid. I go to school, have homework, study for tests. I do all of this at Gotham academy where I spend my days as Dick Grayson. During my free time though, I'm Robin, ninja hacker of the young justice team. I'm not complaining, I have a pretty asterous social life. I mean, even though I have like zero free time, I have an awesome girlfriend, a best friend, and a team of people I love like family. But let's get back to the awesome girlfriend.

Zatanna Zatara. Her name just flows like silk doesn't it? Gorgeous, smart, funny, fellow mangler of the english language. She's the total package. I might even just love her. Heck, I _do _love her. But the B-man said that I can't trust anyone with my secret identity. Which is how I end up here, Monday morning at Gotham academy, staring straight into the sparkling blue eyes of my girlfriend as Dick Grayson. Shit.

**Zatanna POV**

Can't believe dad is making me go to this stupid stuck up prep academy. I mean seriously?! Who in their right mind makes girls wear uniforms like this. Still, Gotham. It's Robins city. My boy wonder might even be going to this school! He let it slip once that he actually does go to school... not some private tutor or something. Still, it's hard going to a school where you don't have any friends. Wait. There's only one person on earth with that mane of blonde hair... "Artemis!" I called to my friend across the square. Yes, this school has a SQUARE. She glanced up at her name and grinned when she saw me. "Zatanna! What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes. "Now that I'm living somewhere *ahem* somewhat permanent" AKA the cave. "The B-man said that I have to go to school. I didn't know that meant some snobby private prep academy." She grinned once again. "Of course, now that I'm here It'll make things a little more bearable, right?" I nodded. "For sure!"

After comparing schedules with Artemis, we learned we have third and last period together as well as lunch. She said she would introduce me to some of her friends later, so I'm not so worried about making friends anymore. Apparently I have some kid named 'Dick Grayson' in my homeroom. Friend of Artemis's, so not a stuck up prep. As I walked into the classroom, I almost crashed into a very cute boy with pretty blue eyes. "Sorry!" I squeaked and jerked back. He just cocked an eyebrow. "It's fine." He said, "You must be new, I'm Dick Grayson." His voice sounded so familiar! I just couldn't place it at the moment... "Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara." I said back to him. "That's a nice name. It flows just like silk." He replied. I blushed. Zatanna Zatara you cannot think like that! You have a totally awesome ninja boyfriend! "Well, we'd better sit down. Class is about to start." "Sure, sure..." He seemed kinda... distracted? Hmmm. Well.

_Time skip to lunch_

Ugh. Class was so boring. At least I get to see Artemis and Dick now. Where were... Ah! Over by the window. I walked over to them and sat between Dick and Artemis while they introduced me. "Bette, Barbra, this is Zatanna." Bette was a pretty blond girl and Barbra was a redhead. They both seemed pretty nice. "You totally look like a pimp Dick. Sitting at a table with three older girls? You've got guts." Barbra commented. "I don't know..." I began. "If I were in his position I'd be feeling pretty asterous." Everyone laughed at that. Nobody even asked me to explain! These people were perfect. "Well. I think any girl who can abuse the english language like that is totally asterous too." Dick said back to me. I blushed, again. Artemis was the one to intervene this time though. "Knock it off." She said with a friendly nudge. "This girl has a boyfriend you would NOT want to tangle with."

"Ohhh a boyfriend!" Bette exclaimed. "Tell us about him." I thought about what I could and could not reveal for a minute before answering. "He's super sweet. He's also really funny and can cheer me up even when I just want to wallow in misery. He's always got my back too. He's just the knight in shining armor." I said thinking about Robin. He's just the perfect guy for me. No flirty cute Dick Grayson could change that.

**Robin POV**

As I listened to her talk about me, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. She really thought that about me. I just about felt myself blush. Too bad for me, it didn't go un-noticed. "Are you... blushing Dick?" Barbra said inspecting my face. I shook off the feeling of content as the blush faded. "No..." Seriously Dick? That's the best you've got? "Let's lay off the mushy talk Zatanna. looks like someone is getting embarrassed." Bette said. Whatever. Let's just let this blow over. As the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, Zatanna shot me a curious look before moving to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Yet another chapter… thanks for all the reviews saying I should continue! Thanks for the advice too, this is only my second story. I don't own DC comics or young justice. On with the next chapter!**

**Robin POV**

As I stormed into the manor I made my way straight to Bruce's office. As I abruptly shoved the door open Bruce rose an eyebrow. "You. Sent. Zatanna. To. My. School." I stated. Trying not to yell at my guardian and the dark knight of Gotham. "Why? Didn't you know it was a liability risk for my secret identity?" Calm and collected as ever, Bruce answered back,

"Think of this as more training. You have to have the self control not to reveal it to her." This was so unfair!

"I know you really like this girl Richard." Oh no. He only calls me Richard when he's getting serious. "You will be able to tell her about 'Dick Grayson' but you have to do it only when I give the okay. Alright?" I'm still not happy about this, but he's Batman. It's not like I can argue with him.

"Fine."

"Okay. Get suited up. We're going to the cave for the teams new mission briefing." Now I was excited. After putting on my outfit, and strapping on my utility belt, we were ready to zeta to the cave. "Recognized. Robin B-01. Batman A-02" What do you know? The first person we run into just has to be Zatanna. She's running towards me and almost knocks into me. Just like in the classroom earlier.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry- Oh! Robin!" She says looking up at me the way she did about seven hours ago. She threw her arms around me as I chuckled. Batman had disappeared, and I was glad he left us alone. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she backed up a little to look at me.

"I heard you had your first day of school today, how was it?" I asked. What? I was curious to see what she said about me.

"Well," She started. "For one, Artemis goes to my school. Though I bet you already knew that being the overprotective stalker you are." I chuckled again. It was true. "But the majority of the kids were stuck up preps. I did meet some nice people though, there was this cute kid in my homeroom named Dick Grayson. He was really nice but I already have an awesome ninja boyfriend." As she said this she leaned up to kiss my cheek. I was contemplating this though. She must have taken my silence as a bad thing though because she was looking at me with a mix of concern and confusion. I didn't want her to worry though so I leaned down and kissed her softly. It wasn't anything much, just short and sweet. Then Batman's voice ran over the intercom.

"Team to the briefing room"

**So whatddaya think? You see the magic box below there? If you type into it and press send It'll tell me! Review and I'll try to post quicker! Oh, and this story may contain spitfire and supermartian in later chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, more reviews mean faster updates! And don't be hating on the chapter, this is my first time writing an action scene. I totally wish I owned DC Comics and Young justice :(**

**Zatanna POV**

I wonder what's up with Robin. He seems so distracted lately. I didn't have time to ponder this though because Batman's voice came on over the intercom. "Team to the briefing room." About time. It's been forever since we've had a mission! Robin unwrapped his arms from around me.

"We'd better get going." I just nodded. I wish he would tell me what's wrong. As we walking into the briefing room an arrow flew right by us and penetrated deep into the concrete wall. This could only mean one thing.

"How could you be so stupid Baywatch! Do you know how expensive arrows are! I can't believe you broke one! Mine are even custom made by me!" Wally was trying not to get his head blown off by an exploding arrow before he replied.

"How was I supposed to know! And it was an accident! If you care so much about your arrows why are you shooting at me and not saving them for the mission!?" She actually looked appalled that he came up with such a good comeback and blushed.

"Because you pissed me off that's why! I should just take my arrow and shove it so far up your-" He threat was thankfully stopped by Batman.

"You two are being childish. Apologize to each other before we continue." Robin and I were both holding back snickers. They soo liked each other. Neither of them would admit it though.

"Fine. I'm sorry Baywatch." Artemis grumbled before walking to the wall to retrieve her fired arrows.

"Ugh. Okay. I'm sorry Beau-Blondie!" Wally blushed at the near slip up but Artemis didn't seem to notice. As always.

"Not that that's been dealt with," Robin started. "What's our new mission Batman?" the dark knight pulled up some pictures on the screen of a warehouse.

"We have reason to believe that the Injustice League is meeting here tonight. This is to be a _recon mission only._ Do you understand?" He specifically looked at Robin and Kid Flash as he said this. Everyone nodded. "Good. Alpha team, which will be the point group, is Robin and Miss Martian." It makes sense. Robin is a freaking ninja and M'gann can disappear. "Beta team will be Kid Flash and Artemis." Well. That will be interesting. They'll be hard to beat though because of running speed and the speed of her arrow. "And gamma team will be Superboy Zatanna and Rocket." We'd be the power squad. crushing everything in our way. "Remember, our goal is to gather information, do not apprehend unless necessary."

"We'll be fine B-man. Honestly, there's nothing to worry about." Robin said.

"Just remember to stay traught everybody." I called out making everyone laugh and Robin blush.

"Alright team. Deploy!" and with that Batman left us to go. As we all boarded the Bio-ship, I nudged Robin on the shoulder.

"Be careful, alright?" He just nodded. Still seemed distracted. Did I do something wrong? When we got to the warehouse Aqualad started giving orders.

"Alpha team, infiltrate and observe. Beta team, do a perimeter and knock out the guards. Gamma team, to the roof and look out for any signs of trouble." we all ran to our positions, but it wasn't long before things started to go wrong.

_Mental link established-Megan_

_Coolio. See anything Rob?-Wally_

_Nothing really, Oh! Here comes Joker and the Count Vertigo... and poison Ivy.-Robin_

_Do you see any signs of trouble?-Aqualad_

_Problem! We've been spotted by poison Ivy's minions, engaging-Superboy_

I dodged all of the plants that they threw at me and started firing off spells at rapid speed.

"eit pu snoinim!" soon, they all fell to our feet covered in vines. The same couldn't be the same for the villains though. As I dodged yet another plant I could see Superboy struggling with joker as he threw kryptonite edged daggers at him and still managed to keep Robin busy. Rocket and Aqualad were trying to fend off Count Vertigo's psychic attacks, and Wally was helping Artemis to her feet after being hit by one of Poison Ivy's plants. As I was watching this though I barely had any time to register the knife being thrown at me.

"Zee look out!" Robin yelled. Thanks to his warning, I avoided getting hit by the dagger, but it cut the side of my face.

"I have to go to school tomorrow you bitch!" I yelled at her before launching another spell. "stnalp nrut ot ydnac!" all the plants burst into skittles, m&ms and twix. I, on the other hand collapsed from exhaustion after using so much magic.

**Robin POV**

"Zee!" I cried out again after watching her crumple to the ground.

"Awwww. Isn't that sweet? The little bird is worried about his girlfriend." Joker taunted me. I just choose to ignore him and channel my anger into beating him. I flipped over behind him while Supey was keeping him busy and slapped a pair of hand cuffs on him before running over to Zatanna. Artemis was already beside her listening for a heartbeat. I could here my heart pounding.

"Zee? Zee, can you hear me?" Her eyes opened slowly.

"Loud and clear boy wonder." She sounded weak and was still bleeding from the cut on her cheek. We needed to get her back to the cave.

"Let's get out of here guys. Don't forget to grab Joker and Poison Ivy." They had gagged both of them and were now leading them into the Bio-ship. Superboy was carrying Zee and the rest of us were just kind of trailing behind. When we got back to the cave I rushed Zee over to the infirmary. While I was cleaning her cut I was mad at myself. It's all my fault! If I had apprehended Joker sooner she wouldn't have gotten hurt, and I could've helped her with Poison Ivy! It's all my-

"Robin."She said interrupting my thoughts. "This is in no way your fault." Was she a mind reader or something? "You were the one who warned me to dodge the knife, I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you!"

"But if I had gotten Joker sooner I could've-"

"No." She said firmly. "This isn't your fault." I couldn't believe her sometimes! Won't she just let me apologize? I sighed.

"Just get some rest. You have school tomorrow right?" I walked out of the room. At the moment, I just needed to think.

**Wow! Pretty long chapter right? Make sure you review!**

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry this took so long... school. Anyways, whenever you guys want to see a couple or a specific storyline in this story, review or pm me your ideas! Ok, on with the story!**

**Zatanna POV**

Well. I'm walking into school. Here comes the questions.

"Whoa, Zatanna is that a _cut_ on your face?"

"What were you doing?"

"How did you hurt it?"

"Zatanna!"

"Zatanna!"

"ZATANNA!"

"Hey Zee." Dick walked up to me, took one look at the crowd around me, and carted me off to homeroom. "Well. That didn't look like fun."I stared at him in confusion. Didn't he want to know why I had a cut? "Non of my business unless you want to tell me." OMG IS HE A MIND READER?

"Thanks for saving me anyways." I said blushing. He gave me a bright smile.

"No problem. I'll always save you." He sounded like he meant something else, but I couldn't figure out what. It's not like I can interrogate him during class though. The rest of first and second was sooo boring. Dick rushed out of the class right after first, but now I can see Artemis in third.

"What's up Zatanna? How was it like walking into school with that?" She gestured to my cut face.

"It wasn't bad." I answered her back. "Dick saved me. He took one look at that crowd and the next thing I know I'm being pulled by him into homeroom." Artemis looked worried at this.

"He's the ward of Bruce Wayne you know, lots of power. I'm scared what'll happen to you when you break his heart." I looked indignant at this I'm sure.

"Break his heart? How would I do that if I don't even have it?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Seriously Zatanna? How could you be so oblivious? He's totally into you and you're dating our resident BW." I thought about that. How Robin had just brushed me off the other day after our little spat.

"I don't know if I'll be dating him much longer..." I answered sadly. Artemis looked shocked before pulling me into a hug before the tears threatened to spill over.

"don't say that! If that boy breaks up with you then I will personally go and beat some sense into him!" It's nice to have such a good friend, but, then again...

"What's the harm in letting Dick be nice to me? It's not like I'm flirting with him." She nodded, albeit slowly.

"Just be careful, okay Zatanna?" I nodded as the bell for lunch rang.

**Robin POV**

It's nick to be able to see Zee. Even as Dick Grayson I can't help flirting with her. What'll happen if she dumps me as Robin though? I guess Bruce did say that the time was coming to tell her soon... Still. Better cool it with the pick up lines. I will always save her though. As I made my way to lunch I saw her walk in with Artemis, both of them looked a little upset. I wonder what's wrong. I didn't have time to wonder long though because two face just had to choose right now to attack Gotham academy.

"Everyone stay right where you are if you don't want to get hurt!" He screamed out. Of course, being the ninja I am I snuck out to change while Zee said a spell to change her and Artemis while no one was looking. Well, no one but me.

"toohs llaberif morf ym sdnah!" As a fireball launched towards two face Artemis was shooting arrows at the his goons who were trying to run. I flipped over Zee and kicked two face right in the left cheek. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Robin?" I gave a slight chuckle.

"This is my home turf Zee. I know everything that goes on in Gotham." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's finish this up. There's a French test in 6th period." Darn. I've got to study for that.

"Okay. Manuver seven." I locked my hands as gave her a boost up to the table that two face was standing on and she gave him a good kick to the stomach. As he fell to the floor we tied him up. Mission accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the chapter took a while... sorry. I have no excuses. I live a very busy life. (#fancylife lol) But you don't want to hear about me. On with the story!**

**Robin POV**

****Well, I ended up not failing the French test. Barely. I can't help it if Zee is extremely distracting when she wears her hair up. Bruce totally suspects something though since I came home with an A- instead of an A+. So not asterous. At least I get to see Zee at the cave today. Thank god Black Canary has us do a bi-weeklyy team bonding activity. Tonight's couples bowling, and I saw this really cheesy move in a movie I just have to use on Zee! She's been conflicted I think... not sure how I feel about the fact that she hasn't been stopping Dick from flirting with her. Is he too much like me or is she getting tired of me? Not the time to ponder though because here comes Zee now.

"Hey boy blunder." I wish everyone would stop with that nickname. Nevertheless, I flashed a smile at her.

"Hey Zee. You ready for bowling? I'm sure it'll be totally whelming for us to win couples bowling night." She nodded.

"Totally! Wally and Artemis will fight and flirt the whole time, and Miss M and Supey just want to be cuddle monsters every single waking moment. We're gonna DOMINATE." Grinning, I offered her my arm as we stepped through the zeta tube and into the street in civies. She was wearing a red modest off the shoulder top, long jean shorts, and black ballet flats with ankle socks.

"You look really pretty." I told her. Not that the thought didn't run through my head every time I saw her. I saw her cheeks faintly flush.

"Thanks Rob." She leaned up and kissed my cheek but I wasn't having any of that. Somewhat naughtily, I smirked at her and leaned in for a kiss. She kisses back, but, as always. I'm the one to pull away before things get heated. We walk into the bowling alley, ready for total annihilation.

**Zatanna POV**

****I know. Ballet flats and socks. Not a very fashionable combination, but Robin isn't much taller then me and it's not like I want to be looking down at my boyfriend. Still, it was nice when he kissed me and called me pretty. He just makes me feel special. Then again, so does Richard... but now's not the time for that. Now is the time for team magical ninja's domination! Supey and M'gann are team super martian, which totally fits. Wally and Artemis are team spitfire, which I really don't understand but when I try to ask them they always evade the question. Robin came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Want to try something?" I nodded. What did I have to lose? His arm moved from my waist to slide down my arm until he picked up my hand and grazed his lips over my knuckles. My face glowing, he led me over to the lane and picked up a ball. As he handed it to me he smiled encouragingly. I've never been great at bowling. After fitting my fingers into the designated holes, he slipped his hand over mine and steadied the ball with his arm wrapped around me. He guided my shot and the ball rolled down the lane. Strike.

**It's late and the last couple chapters have been really angsty so here is some well earned fluff! I've got the ending all planned out but I need you, my favorite people in the world, to tell me how long this should be! PM or review, but keep reading on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am a horrible person. I know this story doesn't have like a set time for me to update... oh well. Yell at me as much as you want when you review (hint hint). Here we go again :)**

**Robin POV**

"I... I think we need some time off." Cue explosions, and glass breaking, and my state of mind exploding. WHAT?!

"But Zee! What about our date just two days ago?! I thought that we were really serious..." The last two days have not been easy, Zatanna has become really... mopey. When I see her as Dick though she goes back to normal. "Zee. You know I care about you more then anything... What did I do?" Her eyes widened at this.

"No. Robin... It's not anything that you did, it's just... I need some time to figure things out for myself. I can promise you right now though that it's nothing you've done to make me dislike you. I'm just a little confused, I'm not saying we should break up. But I need to... get traught." She said this with a small smile, before looking like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. I sighed. I knew this was coming ever since she transferred to Gotham. I leaned over to grab her hand and bring it to my lips.

"I'll always be waiting for you Zee. No matter how much time it takes." Her eye's brimming with tears, she ran out of my room. What am I going to do once she figures out who exactly 'Robin' is? Guess I'll go train some more back at the batcave... As I headed to the Zeta tubes, I bumped into Artemis. With one look at my face, she pulled me into her room.

"We need to talk."

**Zatanna's POV**

I ran out of Robins room, tears streaking down my cheeks. I can't believe that I just did that! Robin is much too good and kind and sweet for me, and so is Dick, but here I am stuck in the middle without an answer for either one of them! What am I going to do? Robin has been their for me forever, but there was always the secret identity barrier that we never got past. And I always feel so comfortable around Dick, their aren't any barriers with him, it's just open. As I enter my room I threw myself onto the pillows sobbing. After the tears start to subside, I start thinking again. One date. Just one date to make sure of my decision. I pick up my cellphone and type in the familiar number. It starts to ring. Once. Twice. Thre-

"Hello?"

"Hi Dick."

**Robin POV**

Trapped in Artemis's room. Amazing.

"Now you listen here boy blunder. Zatanna is really confused right now, and if you upset her in her present state-"

"Cool it with the lecture Artemis." I cut her off. "First, I swear that I would never hurt her, and second, she just told me that we're on break, so don't you go lecturing me about hurting people!" By the end of my little rant, I was yelling. My mouth snapped shut when I saw the look on Artemis's face.

"Wait. So she really-" Once again she was cut off, but, not by me. My cellphone rang from the back of my utility belt. Oh shit.

"Robin? Is that your cellphone? Because my friend Dick Grayson has the same one, ringtone and all... OH MY GOSH. WAIT." She leaned forward to tug my domino mask off while I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said keeping the phone against my shoulder while I gagged and tied up Artemis until I was done with the call.

"Hi Dick." A familiar voice said.

"Zatanna?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I just kinda... I'm in a weird place right now. State of mind wise, with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said honestly. She gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Me too. But, there's a few things I need to figure out for myself. And I think you can help me."

"What can I do?" I asked. I knew where this was going though.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

**First Cliffy! Wow. Those are suspenseful. Next time, Robin/Dick dealing with Artemis. What will he do about Zatanna?! Why won't Batman stop being such a douche and let him tell her? Tune in next time to find out :) Oh, and just by the way, Robin's ringtone is the Batman theme song :). REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I got so many awesome reviews! Now, I'm not one of those people who says, oh I won't update the next chapter until I get "x" many reviews... but it would absolutely make like my writing career so far if I get past 50! I know that we had a cliffy last time xD. But this chapter may be a little confusing... try to keep up :)**

**Zatanna POV**

I nervously played with the tule of my dress before looking up to meet his dazzling blue eyes again. Still trying to get over the fact that I am on a date with DICK GRAYSON. As in, son of the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Being with him here, at the fanciest restaurant in Gotham, is SO not the dining hall at G.A. (names can be misleading, it's just a cafeteria.)

"Are you okay Zatanna?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "If this is too soon after what happened with your boyfriend, I completely understand..." He started.

"No." I said, though I think my voice shook a bit. "I'm just trying to get over the fact that everyone in this place is staring at me like I'm the most famous soap star ever." It wasn't my real reason, which was the fact that I still have to choose between two fantastic guys... but it was true. I could practically FEEL their eyes on the back on my head. He just chuckled.

"Correction, they're looking at US like we are the most famous soap stars. Being the fact that I am the son of the richest man in the city, it's just entertainment for them." I laughed a little at this. Damn socialites. Wish they would leave us alone.

**Robin POV (Zatanna just asked him out)**

I took a deep breath before giving her my answer.

"Sure. Tomorrow at 6:30. I'll pick you up in front of the academy. Wear something nice, alright?" She didn't respond for several seconds before saying that that was fine.

"Okay. I'll see you then Zatanna!" As I pressed end call, I looked back up at my current problem. Artemis was staring at me with wide eyes. While she struggled to get out of my bonds, I picked up my domino mask where it was on the floor and put it back on my face. I needed to have this conversation as Robin, not as Dick. Then, just to piss Artemis off, I took my time erasing all the security footage because this was the cave, and of course I had everyone's room wired. *insert robin cackle* After this was done, she was absolutely fuming. So before I un-gagged her, I looked her dead in the face and said, "If you scream, I'll re-gag you and we will have this conversation at the batcave, nod your head if you understand." After she nodded. I took the gag off and she took the liberty of glaring at me for several minutes before she talked

"So you're Dick Grayson." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Yeah, I'm Dick Grayson."

"And you stalk me and Zee at school?"

"...it was Batman's idea. Not mine." She sighed.

"Somehow, after all this mess, despite the fact you stalk everyone on the team, I believe that." I smiled actually. It's nice to have someone on my side that understands. You know, someone who isn't Wally.

"Well. What are you waiting for Boy blunder?" Hate that nickname. "Spill."

After I explained to her about my oh so pleasant past, she looked a little more sympathetic.

"So let me get this straight, Bat's first put me in your school, then Zatanna, and now she likes you, dumped you and then asked you on a date?"**(A/N Credit to urbangirl :)** I nodded. That about sums it up. She shook her head.

"I do not envy your life my friend." I laughed for real this time, and she cracked a smile.

"So now what do we do?" She asked.

"Well, about thirty minutes ago I got permission from Bats to reveal my identity." I said smirking. "So now, we plan the most fun, yet non-shocking way to tell Zee." She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"You just leave it all up to me."

**I KNOW. I'm horrible and mean and like sooo not cool. I feel like I should have written more... Originally, I wanted to write a little more about their date at the end, but we're getting close to the final chapter now. Maybe one or two more chapters, and maybe a sequel or something... dunno. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm so glad that you guys liked my last chapter to review so much! Currently, I'm juggling homework and chores and writers block... don't really know how this is gonna turn out. So I'm just going to write and see what comes out!**

**Robin: Believe-Daydream-Fly529 wishes that she could own young justice so she could mess up our love lives to put them back together again...**

**Authoress:This is true. Don't bash my OOCness while writing as Artemis. Now on with the story!**

**Artemis POV**

I threw my notepad onto the green blanket I was lounging on. How hard is it to come up with an idea about how to tell your crush/girlfriend you're secretly her ex boyfriend and a superhero?! Looking back at that question, I can now truly tell how messed up our lives our. As I'm contemplating on this thought, a certain red head just HAS to decide to come into my room now.

"Whatcha doing blondie?" Wally says, marching in without knocking. I scowled at him.

"You know, there's this great thing that most people do before walking into someones room. It's called knocking." He just grinned that cu-idiotic! That idiotic grin before saying,

"Well, I'm not most people am I?" I HAD to roll my eyes at that.

"Just keep saying that to yourself kid ego. Now get lost, I have work to do." It was already 5:00, Robin was going on his date with Zatanna in an hour and a half! I seriously had to move it! Kid idiot always has to get in my way though.

"But Artyyy," He whined, "I want to playyy." I just shook my head.

"No Wallace. Unless you want to help." Oh shoot. I'd done it now.

"With what? Whatcha doing?" He's just like a puppy. A cute, adorable... ANNOYING! Wake up Artemis! He's staring at you...

"I'm helping get Robin and Zatanna back together by helping him tell her his identity." I hope he knew this, Robin _did_ say that Wally knew, but I don't want to deal with a pissed off bird/bat. Wally actually nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Rob told me about his problems with Zee." What? He actually confided in this idiot? He must have seen the look I was shooting him because he just kinda looked back like _yea I'm not a total idiot._ "Luckily for you, I have a few ideas..."

**Time skip, back to the date**

Wally and I watched Zatanna laugh at one of Dick's jokes. "Tell him to ask for the check," I told Wally "They're done eating anyways. Wally quickly relayed my message into the earpiece Dick was wearing, and I saw him ask for the check. "Now tell him to ask if she want's to go walk in Gotham park." Wally shot me his version of a batglare, which wasn't much of a batglare before relaying the second message. I hope nothing goes wrong.

**Robin POV**

"So Zee, there's a park not too far from here. Want to go for a walk?" She smiled

"Sure!" I'm happy that the date is going well so far, but the hard part was yet to come. As we got up and started walking, I noticed that she was shivering a little, so I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled in thanks before pulling it closer. I try to burn the memory of it into my mind because I'm not so sure that it will be aimed at me again sometime soon if this doesn't go well.

_Ok Rob, now just make some small talk until you get to the park, then, drop a ton of hints about you meeting her before you met at school. Use your make believe words too! _Wally's voice rang in my ear piece. Discreetly whispering back I said "They're not make believe! They'll be real-"

"Did you say something Dick?" Zatanna looked up at him through her long lashes. He gulped.

"Nothing Zee. Oh look! Isn't the fountain beautiful?" It really was. It had lights inside it giving off a beautiful glow, with multiple jets spraying water in changing patterns. She looked up at it in awe before holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath.

_Ok dude, now-_ Wally's voice was cut off as I took my earpiece out, looked in the general direction Wally and Artemis were, and dropped it to the ground. I saw Zee's look of bewilderment while I was doing this.

"Dick, what going on?" She looked generally confused. I took another deep breath.

"Zatanna, I haven't been completely honest with you." She looked like she was about to talk before I shook my head no stopping her. "Just let me finish. These last few weeks with you have been the best, and the worst, of my life. I like you so much Zatanna, it was killing me that I couldn't be honest with you. I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out earlier with all the hints I was dropping." I gave her a wry smile instead of my usual smirk before messing up my hair and slipping on my domino mask.

"I'm Robin."

**WHOA ANOTHER CLIFFY! I'd love to keep writing... but alas, I have a singing lesson to go too. I'll update soon! Let me know how I did writing as Artemis for the first time by reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Lets just jump right to it after the disclaimer!**

**Zatanna: Even though she doesn't own Young justice, she still can mess with me emotions on this site...**

**Authoress:You'll get your say Zatanna. On with the story!**

**Zatanna POV**

"...I...I don't know how to say how I'm feeling right now." now _that_ was an understatement. Dick was Robin? How could she have not picked up on this before! Her head was a swirling hurricane of emotions. Was she happy that he told her? Was she mad he kept this from her? Was she a little creeped out the he had been stalking her as a civilian? _A bit of all three I suppose _She thought to herself. Then she looked right at Di-Robin. He looked absolutely adorable right now, albeit a little scared. He bit down slightly on his bottom lip as he looked at her in concern. _I probably should say something._

"I... think I'm mad at you." He frowned at this, she was breaking up with him, wasn't she? But this time, as both Dick Grayson and Robin. "But I'm also ridiculously happy with you." Now he perked up, which she thought was again, adorable. "You trust me enough to let me in. What else could a girl ask of her boyfriend? But where was this confession like, three weeks ago when I had to choose between 'Robin' and 'Richard'?" Now his expression turned slightly dark. She could faintly hear something being muttered about stupid bat paranoia and training... so she decided not to dwell on it. "So-"

"Richard Grayson." He interrupted her. Now she was slightly confused. He smirked at her. "Lets try to forget the last few weeks, ok? So let me introduce myself. I'm Richard Grayson. Sometimes I'm known as Robin, but I'd like it a lot if you would call me Dick, as long as you called me of course" She laughed lightly.

"You're starting to sound like Wally again."

"I thought you said you didn't mind?"

"I never mind when it come to you boy blunder." At this, he blushed and I could feel my face heating up too.

"So..." Started Dick, but I stopped him.

"I want to know about you. The REAL you. So... just talk." Now he looked slightly uncomfortable. _Guess he isn't used to talking about himself _I thought.

"Well... I'm not Bruce Wayne's real son." That was a given. Wait, if Robin was Dick Grayson would that make Bruce Wayne Batman?! I'll have to come back to that... "I was born in Romania, in an international traveling circus. My parents were acrobats, the best in the world. I could tumble before I could walk, which is why transitioning to be a superhero came easier to me." He didn't stop there. He kept talking about his life, the horrible way his parents died, which made me realize why he could be so empathetic when I talked about my dad. His time in the orphanages, which was downright cruel. And his first few years training with Batman. As he was telling me the story of how he first fought Bane I fought back a yawn and leaned my head on his shoulder. Just a minute. I'll rest my eyes for just a minute...

**Robin POV**

As I recounted the time that I first fought Bane I felt a weight on my shoulder. Zatanna was fighting to keep her eyes open, and losing. I stopped and checked my watch/wrist computer.

"It's already almost midnight, you ready to go back to the cave?" I asked softly. She nodded, but clung to my arm tighter.

"Carry me?" I chuckled at how childish we could be as I scooped her into my arms bridal style.

"I just have my R-Cycle, but if you don't think you can make it I could call Alfred with the limo..." She looked a little more awake now, but shook her head.

"Lets just go on your motorcycle, ok?" I nodded. Gently setting her down on the motorcycle, I climbed on and felt her wrap her arms around me. Despite the fact that she was my girlfriend I blushed. _Glad no one can see it_. When we sped back into the cave I carried her to her room. Setting her down and tucking her in, I was about to walk away when her arm reached out and wrapped around my wrist.

"Robin... will you stay with me?" Now I blushed even harder, but of course I agreed. Getting a second blanket, I crawled on top of her covers and threw the second blanket over both of us. As much as I'd love to cuddle, sleeping under the covers with my girlfriend would make me a dead bird, helmet of fate or no helmet of fate. As the heat from her body was lulling me to sleep, I pressed a kiss to the top of Zatanna's head.

"I love you." I said surprising both her and me. She looked a little shocked, before smiling and replying

"I love you too." When we kissed, it was like nothing could ever break us apart. I knew there would be problems, but at this moment, everything was perfect. Maybe it doesn't suck to be me after all.

***Sobbing* The end of my first chapter story! This is so sad! I've still got other things to work on though... and maybe I'll write something about Robin and Zatanna now with the time skip. Last chapter, so make sure you review!**


End file.
